The Bringer of Light
by SarahSnape
Summary: This is well my second story and It is only the beginning.... o_O
1. Introduction...

My story  
  
*~*Disclaimer*~*  
  
I do not o...:::CRY:::...own Harry Potter. But I really love Harry Potter! Now this is a story of my life...! For All Gryffindors! On with the show! Let's just say that this is a story that I won't use my real name!  
  
__  
  
I was sitting in my bedroom in Tokyo Japan...Well let me tell you my name. Akiko (Bright Light)  Shina (Virtuous). So as I said before I was sitting in my bedroom (June 11,2001) and I heard this clicking at my window. Let me tell you what I saw I saw a barn owl that was holding a letter. It was addressed to me in a very strange way. I let the owl in to my room and it dropped the letter on my bed and then left. I picked up the letter and I read...  
  
Akiko Shina  
  
Brown Desk  
  
Silver Room  
  
771 Green Tea ave.  
  
Juban  
  
Tokyo  
  
Japan  
  
I was like 'How strange is this?' So I opened the letter and it read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Akiko,  
  
 We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all of the necessary books and equipment.  
  
  Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
I took up the envelope and I looked inside and I saw a list of items:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak black with silver fastenings  
  
*Note that all Pupils' clothes should carry name tags*  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
 The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
  
            By Miranda Goshawk  
  
 A History of Magic  
  
            By Bathilda Bagshot  
  
 Magical Theory  
  
            By Adalbert Waffling  
  
 A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration  
  
            By Emeric Switch  
  
 One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
  
            By Phyllida Spore  
  
 Magical Drafts and Potions  
  
            By Arsenius Jigger  
  
 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
            By Newt Scamander  
  
 The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
  
            By Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPTMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
*Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad*  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
I took both of these letters downstairs and I called, "Mom, Dad are you home?" I heard two voices comming towards me. I heard, "What's wrong sweetie?" I turned around and I saw my dad and mom. I said, "Mommy Daddy I just got a letter from some school that is saying that they are a school of witchcraft and wizardry. The name is Hogwarts..." "Oh sweetie I am so proud of you. I am glad that you got into that school," said my dad. I asked, "What are you talking about? I am not a witch." I looked at my mom and she said, "Well sweetie yes you are. We are Wizards. We have always thought that you would be accepted into Hogwarts. We went there! Now we need to go and get you your supplies." I stood there stunned and I said, "Well alright whatever you say." They took my hands and we apprated to Diagon Alley.  
  
*~*Diagon Alley*~*  
  
Mommy dragged me to Olivander's wand shop as my dad went to Flourish and Blotts. We walked inside and mommy said, "Mr. Olivander, are you here?" We heard a gasp and a crash. I said, "Mommy what was that?" She just shrugged her shoulders. We heard, "Takara (treasure) Shina (virtuous). Is that you? I have been so looking foreword to your return. Is this girl your daughter?" I watched as this old man came out from behind walls of boxes. I gulped and mommy put her hand on my shoulder. I said, "My name is Akiko (bright light)." The man said, "You look just like your mother. I am Mr. Olivander. I think that you are here to receive a wand. Am I correct?" I nodded and he took my hand and we walked away. I said, "Mommy where's he taking me???" She just smiled and watched as we left from her view. The man said, "Now we need to find the wand for you..." He let go of me and he began to hand me wand after wand.  
  
*~*30 min Later*~*  
  
He handed me a black leather case and I took out the wand. I felt a surge of warm energy fill my body. I said, "This is the one! Sir what type of want is this?" He said, "Moon dust, Martian Gold, Jovan Jade, Mercurian Ice, Venusian Love, Spirit Phoenix tail feather. The wand itself is made of quartz crystal. This is very peculiar. Now let's get back to your mother." I shrugged and he took my hand and we went back to the front of the shop. I saw my mommy sitting on a stool sleeping. I walked to her and I touched her hand. I watched her amber eyes look at me. She said, "How much Mr. Olivander?" He said, "For you, Takara, Six Galleons." She nodded and handed the man the coins and he said, "I expect greatness from you Akiko." I looked at him and I nodded and then I took mommy's hand and we left.  
  
*~*Leaky Cauldron*~*  
  
I saw my daddy talking to someone and he said, "And here's my family. Takara and Akiko." Mommy asked, "Kazuo (Man of Peace) who are these people?" I hid behind mommy's legs and I saw three people. He looked down at me and I said, "Papa why are these people here?" 


	2. Adopted??? o_O

*~*Leaky Cauldron*~*  
  
I saw my daddy talking to someone and he said, "And here's my family. Takara and Akiko." Mommy asked, "Kazuo (Man of Peace) who are these people?" I hid behind mommy's legs and I saw three people. He looked down at me and I said, "Papa why are these people here?" He said, "Well sweetie these are two of your teachers. And your father." I said, "What so you mean papa?" I felt mama let go of my hand and I she said, "Well sweetie you were adopted. Your father had to give you up at a young age because your mother had been murdered. We are very sorry that we didn't tell you sooner." I heard, "Akiko my name is Sirrus Black. I am your father. I have missed you each day. I am very sorry that you had to live without me. I just couldn't take care of you by myself." I looked up at the man and I saw the tears in his eyes. I said, "This isn't true. It can't be." I turned and I ran the other way.  
  
*~*Madame Malkin's All Occasion Robes*~*  
  
I stepped inside and I just began to cry. I heard, "Can I help you darling?" I said, "No I just want to go home." I continued to cry. I heard a choking sound and I looked up to see a very tall man that is fat and bald. He said, "Aw what are you crying about?" I said, "I just found out that I was adopted and that my whole life has been a lie." He nodded and I heard the door open. I turned around and I saw the man that said he was my dad. He said, "Akiko get away from him! He is the one that killed your mother." I turned to the man and I saw that he had the shop owner in a headlock. I said, "Please let her go! She didn't do anything!" The man said, "Well Padfoot it looks like you have a rebellious daughter on your hands. Let me take her to my Lord." I felt the man's hands encircled my body and I began to scream.  
  
  
  
Find out what happens to Akiko… ( 


	3. FREEDOM! SIRRUS IS FREE!

*~*Akiko's POV*~*  
  
I squirmed in the man's hands and I bit his hand. I said, "Let me go." I felt his arm let me go. I ran behind my dad's body and He asked, "Are you all right Akiko?" I nodded. He said, "I will keep you safe. Take out your wand and say Stupifey when I say so. OK?" I said, "Yes daddy." I watched as daddy began to fight hand to hand with the bald man. I heard, "Go Akiko!" I took out my wand and I said, "Stupifey!" I watched as the bald man fell to the floor in a stupor. I heard, "Akiko, Sirrus are you two all right?" I turned and I saw the teachers and my adopted parents. One of the teachers said, "Professor Snape make a strong truth potion and notify the Minister of Magic." The pale teacher left and the tall man with the half moon glasses and the long silver beard said, "All right now it is time for Mr. Pettegrew to fess up to what he did." I watched as the man took out his wand and he put binds on the man. I heard the shop door open and I saw the pale teacher and a bushy haired man. The bushy haired man said, "Albus what is the meaning of this? Who is that on the floor?" I said, "That man tried to hurt me." The grown ups looked at me and the Silver haired man said, "Cornelius this man is Peter Pettegrew. Serevus, pour the truth potion in his mouth." I watched as the pale man poured the liquid down the bald man's throat. I watched as the bald man swallowed. The silver haired man said, "What is your name?" The bald man said, "Peter Pettegrew." The silver haired man said, "Did you tell Voldermort about the Potters? Did you frame Sirrus Black? Did you try to kill Akiko Black?" The bald man said, "Yes to all of the questions." I looked at the bushy haired man and he said, "Well I guess that Sirrus is off of the hook. I will have the truck drivers Pick up this man." I heard, "You did a good job Akiko." I turned and I said, "Thank you daddy." He smiled and I took his hand and we watched as the bushy haired man said, "Well I guess that I don't have to send it through the papers that you are free. Have a good life with your daughter Sirrus." I smiled at my new daddy and I said, "Can we go now?" He nodded and we left.  
  
*~*3 weeks later @ the Dursley's household*~*  
  
I asked, "Daddy why are we here?" He looked sown at me and he said we are getting my godson. He lives here." I shrugged my shoulders. I knocked on the door and I heard thundering footsteps. I watched as the door opened and I saw a tall fat man and his skinny wife and the fat son. Daddy said, "Does a Harry Potter live here? I am his godfather." I watched as the three people went white. The tall fat man said, "Uh yes he does live here. Please come in and I will let him out." I looked up at daddy and I saw that he was mad. I squeezed his hand. We walked in and I stood next to daddy. I watched as the tall fat man went to a cupboard under the stairs and he unlocked the door and said, "Come out boy the visitors are for you." I looked at daddy and I saw that he was livid. I kissed his hand and I continued to watch the cupboard. I saw a tall boy come out. He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore glasses and had a lightening bolt scar. He saw daddy and said, "What are you doing here Sirrus? Who's the girl?" I said, "Hey my name is Akiko Black." Then daddy said, "Harry I am free. This is my daughter. She was born when you were four. I was in Azkaban and your godmother. Had her but then Peter Killed your godmother and the Ministry sent Akiko to live with foster parents. But now I have her back and I am asking you if you'd like to come and live with us." I looked at harry and he said, "Are you kidding I would love to live with you both." I smiled and laughed at the boy. I watched as he jumped around the house and I cleared my throat and he stopped. I said, "Well why don't you and I go and get your stuff packed." Harry nodded and he took a hold of my hand and we went upstairs.  
  
  
  
Find out what happens to Akiko and Harry and Sirrus… 


	4. It was Dudley's fault!!!

*~*Harry's Room: Akiko's POV*~*  
  
I stood in the doorway and I looked around. I heard, "Are you gonna come in?" I smiled and blushed. I entered and I asked, "What can I help you with?" Harry said, "Well you can grab Hedwig's cage?" I looked at the cage with the giant white owl and I watched as the bird began to squawk in its cage. I said, "I don't think it likes me harry. Can I help you with packing?" Harry turned and looked at me and laughed at me. I felt my heart break. I thought, 'Why is he laughing at me? What did I do?' I began to walk out and I heard, "Hey you little girl. You look like you are easy…" I turned and I saw the fat boy. I said, "Excuse me? Are you addressing me? I think not." I turned and I began to walk away. I felt a ball hit my feet and I began to fall foreword. I looked back and I saw the boy begin to laugh as I began to fall. I felt my body hit the stairs and I heard a 'crack' and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I felt a pain in my chest and my head. I began to cry in pain. I heard, "Sweetie what happened? Who did this to you?" I opened my eyes and I saw my daddy. I cried, "It was the fat boy. He called me easy and then he rolled a ball under my feet. I hurt my chest and head daddy." I watched as he began to growl at the boy. I said, "I am really sleepy daddy." He said, "Don't close your eyes Akiko. You might have a concussion. Look at me and tell me about your wand." I smiled and I said, "Well Mr. Olivander said that is was Moon dust, Martian Gold, Jovan Jade, Mercurian Ice, Venusian Love, Spirit Phoenix tail feather. The wand itself is made of quartz crystal. I think that it is really pretty. I just think that…" I felt my head begin to spin and I closed my eyes. I heard, "Open your eyes Akiko. I want you to talk to me. Harry come down here and bring your wand." I said, "Well I am Akiko Black. I am the daughter to Sirrus Black. My mommy was Fiona Quentin Black. My god brother is Harry Potter born to James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. Friends of daddy's are Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Harry Potter's friends are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." I began to fall unconscious. I heard, "What happened to Akiko?" I opened one of my eyes and I said, "Fall down and go boom." Then I closed my eyes.  
  
*~*Harry's POV*~*  
  
I looked at the tiny eleven year old and I said, "What would you like me to do?" Sirrus said, "Just hand me your wand. I will work the magic." I nodded and I gave him the wand. I watched as Sirrus began to chant. I watched as a silver aura of Akiko come out of her body. I saw that two of Akiko's ribs were broken. Sirrus said, "Now you pricks can you see what your son did to my daughter? I would do something but unlike last time this can be fixed." I watched as Sirrus began to swing my wand near the broken ribs. He said, "Reparo." I watched as the bones and muscle began to heal. We heard a moan and I sighed in relief. I said, "Now uncle Vernon I don't think that you want Sirrus to hurt Dudley. I think that you should send him to his room." I watched as Uncle Vernon paled and he said, "Dudley go to your room." I smirked. I watched as the fat boy waddled to his room. I said, "Sirrus bring her up to the room that my stuff is in we can lay her on the bed. While you help me." He nodded and picked Akiko up.  
  
  
  
Find out what happens to Akiko and Harry and Sirrus… 


	5. What...an animagnus??? o_O

*~*Akiko's POV: 3 hrs Later*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and I noticed that I was in Harry's room. I said, "Did someone get the licence of that truck?" I heard, "Akiko are you ok?" I said, "Please keep it down. My head hurts." I heard, "Everything is packed. We can leave now." I sat up and I said, "Please can we just leave?" Daddy kissed my forehead and I took a hold of Harry's hand and I took daddy's hand and I said, "We can go now." Daddy nodded and we vanished into thin air.  
  
*~*Sirrus's House*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and I ran inside and I said, "Come on Harry! I want to show you your room." I heard, "Does she have to be this hyper?" I felt my heart break. I just turned and I ran.  
  
*~*Sanctuary*~*  
  
I opened my secret room and I sat on my cot and I just cried. I heard, "Aki what is wrong?" I looked up and I saw that it was Suki. I said, "Harry has been awfully rude to me. I don't know what I have done to him. I just want to go to school already." I continued to cry. I heard, "Don't worry. You both will be going in a week. But neither of you will be in the same classes. He is in the fifth year and you are in the first year. I am just hoping that you won't be in the same house as him. Now tell me how is trying to become an animagnus coming along?" I smiled and I said, "I almost have it. This is next time I am sure that I will have it. But I haven't decided what I want to be. How does it feel like to fly?" I heard, "Oh Aki it is really wonderful. It feels like you are closer to heaven. You know you would make a great dove…but you'd also would make a great lioness." I nodded and I said, "I really would like to combine them…do you think that I could?" Suki said, "That sounds like an idea." I smiled and I began to work on the spell.  
  
*~*2 hrs Later*~*  
  
"Eureka! I have done it Suki! I have figured out how to do both the dove and the lioness. I could have the body of the lioness and then have the wings of the dove. I could still fly. What do you think suki," I asked. She said, "That sounds so beautiful. I want to see it now." I nodded and I began chanting quietly and I felt the energy rush over my body. Moments later the light died down and I said, "What do I look like?" But what I said just came out in a growl. I walked over to the tall mirror and I saw a black lioness that if looked at another way looked a deep blood red. I saw ivory white wings. I saw my light green eyes and I just smiled. I reversed my transfiguration. I said, "How did that look?" Suki said, "That was wonderful. You look so beautiful." I blushed and I said, "Now I feel so happy. Suki should I tell daddy what I've done? Maybe not that would just give Harry just something to hate me." I heard, "Oh don't let him get to you. You can't let him control your feelings." I nodded and I began to write down the new spell. I heard a faint, "Akiko it is time for you to come down to dinner." I got up and I said, "I will not tell daddy. But when I go to school I will tell the headmaster. I want him to know." Suki nodded and said, "That sounds good. Now why don't you go and eat." I nodded and I left.  
  
*~*Dining Room*~*  
  
I came into the room and I began to look at the table. I heard, "What have you been doing in your room? Why didn't you come down and talk to Harry?" I just looked at my plate. I said, "I was studying for school. I am sorry Harry. I just didn't want to interrupt your reunion." I heard, "No need to apologize. You remind me of my best friend Hermione. Don't worry about it. So Sirrus has told me that you lived in Japan. What is it like there?" I smiled and said, "Well I lived in Tokyo. It was a very busy city. But I had many friends there. I was caught off guard when I got that letter to Hogwarts." He just nodded and said, "Well at least you didn't have to be chased down by a half giant. I love Hagrid, but when I was eleven he was a little scary. I was really overwhelmed when we left. But Dudley looked very funny with the pig snout and tail." I just laughed. I felt my attitude get better. I just ate and began to get to know Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Note Suki is Akiko's pet owl (Midnight black with green eyes). 


	6. To hogwarts...

*~*4 weeks Later: September 1*~*  
  
I stood at the boarding gate to the Hogwarts express. I said, "Daddy I don't want to go." I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Daddy kissed my forehead and said, "My little bird I know that you are feeling very scared but you must remember that Harry will be there. You can always write me. Send Suki with the letter. She'll get it to me. I love you my dear daughter. Now get on that train before it leaves." I smiled and kissed daddy on his cheek and I got on the train. I found an empty room and I sat down. I just looked out the window.  
  
*~*20 mintues Later*~*  
  
I heard the door open and I saw Harry. I asked, "What's up harry?" He said, "Well I have been looking for you. I want you to meet my friends and I have to tell you stuff." I nodded and I got up and I put my wand in my pocket and I went with Harry. When we got to another room Harry opened the door and we saw the boy and girl kissing. I gasped and looked at the floor. Harry said, "Ok you two break it up!" I heard, "Harry…Uh…Who's that girl?" I said, "My name is Akiko Black. I am going to be a first year." The red head boy said, "Are you related to Sirrus Black?" Harry said, "She is his daughter. I will hurt any one of you if you hurt her. She is like a sister to me." I watched as the boy and girl began to cower. I said, "Don't listen to Harry. Him and my daddy were threatening everyone and their family if they hurt me. They are highly protective of me. Who are you two?" The girl with the brown hair said, "My name is Hermione Granger. This boy is Ron Weasley. He is my boyfriend." I nodded and I asked, "Harry what did you want to tell me?" Harry said, "Well I want to tell you what to do when we get to Hogwarts. You must go with a tall bushy haired man. He takes the first years to meet another Professor. Don't be afraid of Hagrid. He is really a nice man." I nodded and I heard, "Potty, Weasel, and mudblood. Well who do we have here?" I turned and I saw a short pale boy that had platinum blonde hair. I said, "I am Akiko Black…" The boy said, "You are the daughter of the murderer, Sirrus Black? Well we have a murderer's daughter going to Hogwarts. I think that Professor Dumbledore should be told." I glared at the boy and I said, "Now listen here you jerk. I will not have you bad mouthing my daddy! You need to leave right now!" The boy growled and left. I said, "Insolent little punk." I heard, "Man Akiko I like you all ready. You yelled at Draco Malfoy! That was bloody brilliant!" I smiled and blushed.  
  
  
  
Will something else happen on the trip to Hogwarts??? 


	7. Sorting, Feast, and next morning...

*~*Sorting Ceremony*~*  
  
I looked at Professor McGonagall. She brought out a stool that had an ugly hat on it. It began to sing, "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in you head, The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Our yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make you real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" I was astounded. I heard the thunderous applause. I watched as McGonagall unrolled a scroll. She called, "Black, Akiko." I walked up to her and she smiled at me and said, "Ok sit down and I will put this hat on your head." I nodded and I sat. I watched as my world went dark. I heard, 'So the daughter of Sirrus Black has finally come. I am very glad that you are here. Now let's see. Yes you are a very powerful witch. You would do well in Slytherin and Gryffindor. I can also tell that you don't want to be noticed as famous. So you shall be put in…GRYFFINDOR!' I felt the hat be lifted off of my head. I stood and I saw that Harry was coming for me. I walked to him and I took his hand. I sat next to him. I saw ron and three more red heads. I heard, "So you are the kid that pissed off Malfoy. My name is Lee Jordan. Welcome to Hogwarts." I smiled and I heard, "Akiko, my name is George Weasley and this is my twin Fred. Oh and that is our sister Ginny." I saw the three other weasley's and I said, "It is nice to meet you all." I looked at harry and I pleaded with my eyes. He smiled and said, "All right guys. She has had a very hard day and I am very sure that she is exhausted." I nodded and we heard, "Well a new year has come. I would like to review some rules. The forest on school property is forbidden. There is to be no students out in the halls at night. Now dig in." I looked down and I saw that my plate was full with stir-fry. I ate happily.  
  
*~*20 min Later*~*  
  
I sat next to Harry and I was falling asleep. I heard, "Are you all right aki?" I looked up and I saw that it was Harry. I said, "I am very sleepy." He smiled and said, "Well we are going to our house common rooms. Do you want a piggyback ride?" I nodded and I climbed onto his back and he walked with the other gryffindors. I watched as the paintings waved at me. I smiled tiredly. We got to the painting of a fat lady and the prefect said, "Senora Coco." I watched as the painting swung open and I saw a doorway into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry walked inside and we went upstairs and he let me slide off of his back. He said, "This is your floor. Go through this door and you will find your trunk and your bed. Good night. I will see you in the morning." I smiled and I gave harry a hug and I went through the door.  
  
*~*Girls Dorm*~*  
  
I saw Hermione and she said, "Hey Akiko. Your things are over here next to mine." I smiled and I went to my bed and I sat down and I fell asleep.  
  
*~*Hermione's POV*~*  
  
I heard snoring. I turned around and I saw that Akiko was already asleep. I laughed and I opened her trunk and I got out one of her nightgowns and I picked up Akiko and we went into the bathroom. I changed her clothes. I then took her back to her bed and I rolled back the covers and I Lied her down on the bed. I tucked her in and I said, "Good night Aki." Then I went to bed.  
  
*~*Next Morning: 6:00am Akiko's Pov*~*  
  
I woke up and I got out of my bed. I changed my clothes and I left. I went to the Quidditch field and I began to stretch. I then began to run. I heard, "Miss Black what re you doing out here at this time?" I just ignored the voice till I finished my run. I looked up and I saw that it was Professor Dumbledore. I said, "Well sir I always wake up early and run. It is just my routine." He smiled and nodded. I said, "Uh sir. I wanted to talk to you. I am an animagnus." He looked at me and said, "When did you prefect the spell?" I said, "Well it was about a month ago. I was at home, in my secret room. I didn't tell my daddy or Harry. I didn't think they would like that I could change into my animal form." He sat me down and said, "Could you show me?" I said, "All right." I stood and I walked away from the professor. I began to chant. I felt the energy rush over my body.  
  
*~*Dumbledore's POV*~*  
  
I watched as the light around Akiko faded. I saw a black lioness that if looked at another way looked a deep blood red. I saw ivory white wings. I saw her light green eyes. I sat astounded. I thought, 'Now that is amazing. She's the youngest Animagnus in the wizarding world. I have to notify the Ministry. She is very powerful.' I watched as she stretched her wings and began her flight. I looked at her eyes and I saw that she was having the time of her life. I heard, "Professor What kind of creature is that?" I turned and I saw that it was Hagrid. I said, "Well Hagrid that isn't a real animal. It is one of the new first years. She wanted to tell me that she has become an animagnus. Akiko come down here!" I watched as she landed and transformed into her human form.  
  
*~*Akiko's POV*~*  
  
I smiled and asked, "Well what do you think professor?" He grinned at me. He said, "That was very impressive. But now I must inform the Ministry of the newest animagnus. There is one thing that I would like to know. How did you combine two animals?" I said, "Well I just changed the spell and added a few words. After a little practice I will be able to change on command." He said, "Well Akiko I would like to introduce you to Professor Rubeus Hagrid. He teaches Care for Magical Creatures. Now why don't we all go inside for breakfast." I shook hands whit Hagrid and I walked inside with them. I walked inside and I heard, "Miss Black here is your schedule." I took the piece of parchment. I sat at my table and I waited fro Harry.  
  
  
  
How will the first day of magic go? 


	8. SNAPE...FRIENDLY??? O_o

*~*Harry's POV*~*  
  
I saw Akiko sitting at our table and she was looking at something. I felt angry. She left the Gryffindor tower and didn't tell anyone where she was going. I walked up to her and I hit her in the back of the head. She looked up at me and said, "Why did you do that Harry?" I said, "Well first you leave the Gryffindor tower and second you don't leave a note. Where did you go?" I saw the tears in her blue eyes and I knew that she was hurting. She said, "I needed some fresh air. Is that so bad?" I slapped her face. I said, "Don't you ever speak to me like that!" I was so pissed off. She got up and said, "You are not my keeper Harry Potter! I hate you!" Then she ran off. I growled in annoyance. I hadn't meant to be that rude. It just happened like that. I heard, "Harry did you find Akiko?" I looked up and I saw that it was Ron. I said, "Yes but I yelled at her and she ran." He said, "Harry you just can't go around and yell at people that are littler than you. They are defenseless." I knew in my heart that he was right but she had to learn that she wasn't to be wandering the school. I just nodded.  
  
*~*Akiko's POV*~*  
  
I felt bruises covering my face. I walked with tears running down my cheeks. I looked at my schedule and I noticed that I had Double Potions with the Slytherins. I walked somberly down to the dungeons. I opened my backpack and I got out my potions books. I saw that the door was closed and locked. I heard, "You must be one of the Gryffindor first years. Well come in." I looked up to see the scary professor from that time in the robe shop. I quickly looked down and I just walked inside. He said, "You can go and sit anywhere. I am Professor Snape. Who are you?" I said, "I am Akiko Black sir." He turned around and he used his finger and pushed my chin up he saw the large black bruises on my face. He frowned and asked, "Who did this?" I said, "Harry did. I went outside this morning to see the sunrise and I didn't leave a note. While I was sitting in the Hall waiting for Harry he came in and he blew up. Not literally, though I do wish he did, he hit me in the back of my head. Then I told him what I was doing and he hit me on my face. He yelled again and I just left. I said that I hated him but I really don't. I knew that he hates me." I felt the tears falling down my face. He hugged me and said, "I am sorry that he did that. No one should have to be tormented like that. You are a very special girl. Now don't shed any more tears. Mr. Potter isn't worth them." I looked up and I said, "Really?" He smiled and said, "Yes. You are much more better than he is." I smiled and said, "Thank you Professor." He stood and smiled at me and said, "Now You mustn't tell anyone of this tender moment. I have a reputation to protect." I nodded as he said that. I went to a seat in the back and I began to read my books.  
  
*~*20mins Later*~*  
  
I heard professor begin to call roll. When he got to my name I said, "I am here professor." He nodded and he said, "Take out your text books and tell me what potions you know." I opened my book and I turned to the Potion of invisibility. He was walking around and was looking at the pages that our books were open to. When he got to mine he said, "I can't even do that potion. Would you show us?" I nodded and I got up and I took my cauldron. I began to brew the potion. I said, "Now when I drink this you won't see me, but for your sake I will add my personal favorite rose petals which gives my Aura a rosey hue and it will show up." I added the rose petals and I stirred and then I drank the draught. I vanished. I heard many gasps. I said, "So professor how was that?" I heard, "That was a wonderful presentation. But how do you come back?" I said, "Well you take the rest of the draught and you put in some snail tails. And drink the rest." I took the tails and I placed it in the cauldron. Then I drank it and I appeared. I looked at the others. I heard, "Very good Miss Black." I smiled and I sat down. He said, "Twenty points to Gryffindor." I smiled and we went on with class.  
  
  
  
Huh? Snape with a loving attitude. What is up with that??? Lol Have fun with this chappie! Oh and sorry about not getting it out sooner. :) 


	9. History of Akiko and relation to Snape.....

*~*5 min Later*~*  
  
I listened as the moaning bell sounded. I watched as the others left. I got up and I heard, "Akiko could you come back down here after your last class? I want to tutor you in higher Potions." I nodded and said, "Well my last class is transfiguration. Which is my third period class. Why are there only three classes? Anyway I will come back down here after that class." He said, "You are so much like your mother. Did you dad ever talk about her?" I looked sown at the floor and I said, "No. Every time that I ask about my mother he says that she's gone and never speaks of her again." The professor said, "Well Akiko your mother and father were my best friends. Your mother had long brown hair that looked like dark chocolate. She had lovely cerulean blue eyes. She was always kind to everyone. She was my best friend before she ever met your father. We were the closest of friends. When she met your father I hated him, but I learned to love him like a brother. He was so nice to me although he never told Harry's parents about being friends with me. They hated Slytherins, but I just usually ignored them. When you were born Voldermort just began to terrorize people. Your mother, Maia, was an important person in the Order of Phoenix. She was called away after about two years. It was a month later that your father and I got an owl from the Ministry. It told us that your mother had been killed. Your father went ballistic. I took you, I am your godfather, away so that he could vent his anger and not kill you. When you were three your father was put in Azakaban. He was found guilty for something that he didn't do. I just wanted you to know that I will always be here for you and I will never let Harry hurt you again." I smiled and we heard, "Professor what is that despicable little murderer's daughter doing here. She should be in Azakaban along with her father." I watched as my godfather said, "Mr. Malfoy you will have a seat. Miss Granger please look after the class while I escort Miss Black to her next class." I looked at Hermione and she smiled. He ushered me out of the class and we left.  
  
*~*Dumbledore's office*~*  
  
I looked up and asked, "Um…Professor…" He said, "When we are in private you may call me uncle." I smiled and asked, "Ok Uncle Snape where are we? Why are we here?" He smiled and said, "Well I am going to get permission from Professor Dumbledore to teach you advanced magic." I nodded and we entered. I saw that it was a beautiful office. I saw Dumbledore and he asked, "Well to what do I owe this visit?" My uncle said, "Well Albus, Miss Black here is rather talented. I would like to teach her more. I would like to be her private Potions tutor." I looked hopefully at Dumbledore and he said, "I think that can be arranged. When is your last class?" I said, "Third period Transfiguration. I have the rest of the day free." Dumbledore said, "Well from the end of third period to an hour before dinner you will be tutored by professor snape." I smiled and I said, "Thank you sir." He just smiled and we left.  
  
*~*Outside near Hagrid's hut*~*  
  
I looked at the class and I said, "Thank you Uncle Snape. I really appreciate this." He looked down at me and he smiled. We heard, "Professor Snape, Miss Black you are late." I looked down at the ground and I heard my uncle say, "Hagrid, we were fixing her potion. She was with me." I heard, "Ok go and take a seat." I nodded and I went to an empty seat. I watched as my uncle left. Hagrid said, "Well this is your first year of Care of Magical Creatures. This year we will be taking a look at dragons. Now I have an egg for each of you. Don't worry I have special permission from the Ministry to have these eggs. Now each one of you will be taking care of your very own dragon." I smiled as I took out a black egg and I felt the warmth in it. I whispered, "I can't wait till you get here little one." Then Hagrid began to tell us of all of the rules.  
  
  
  
Huh? Snape with a loving attitude. What is up with that??? Lol Have fun with this chappie! Oh and sorry about not getting it out sooner. :) 


	10. Oh no....!

*~*End of COMC*~*  
  
I took my egg and I walked to transfiguration. On the way there I heard, "Aki there you are." I turned and I saw that it was Ron. I said, "What can I help you with?" He said, "Let me walk you to Transfiguration. Harry told me what happened this morning. He really didn't mean to do that. He wanted you safe. God those bruises are horrible." I said, "Ron, Harry has done something to me that for a while I will never forgive him. He hurt me and I am very sad. I learned to love him like a brother, but now he has broken my trust of him. You tell him not to bother himself with my safety." I just ran to the Transfiguration room.  
  
*~* Transfiguration*~*  
  
I sat down and I put my egg in my lap. I heard, "All right class. I am your Transfiguration Professor McGonagall. I will be trying to teach you shape shifting. Now I will show your first assignment. You will transfigure this needle to a match. Like this." I watched as she did that. I thought, 'That is too easy. It was harder for me to become an amimagnus.' I took out my wand and I said the incantation and I changed my needle to a match. I heard, "Good job Miss Black. I would like you to try to transfigure your wand into a cup." I smiled and I did as she asked. I asked, "Is that what you would like?" She asked, "How did you do that?" I said, "I have been studying the transfiguration book and I have gone through it and done it all. I have also begun and finished the second year book, I have begun the third year book." She just stared at me and said, "Thirty points for Gryffindor." She just walked away. I just sat quietly. I heard, "Hey could you help me?" I turned around and I saw that it was a boy about my age and he had dark hair and dark eyes. I said, "What's your name?" The boy said, "Tom Riddle…"  
  
  
  
Sorry for the Cliffy! Have fun! 


	11. Ron's Valient End

*~*5 min Later*~*  
  
I said, "And that is how you do it." He whispered, "Thank you Akiko Black." I felt a chill run up and down my spine. I heard the bell toll and I got up and I ran. I looked behind me and I ran into something. I heard, "Watch where you are going." I knew that it was Harry. I looked at him and I got up and ran some more. I didn't want him to hit me again. I heard, 'I will find you little akiko, and I will kill you, Harry Potter, Sirrus Black and Serevus Snape.' I screamed, "No you leave them alone!" I heard, "Akiko what is wrong?" I looked up to see my uncle. I took a hold of his waist and I cried. I felt him kneel down. We heard a blood-curdling scream. I heard, "Akiko we have to see who that is." I looked up with horror in my eyes and I began to tremble violently. He let go of me and he said, "I will be right back." I watched as he ran away." I sat on the floor and I just began to cry. I felt a wiggling in my pocket. I opened it and I saw that it was my egg. It looked like it was reacting to my energy. I heard, "Akiko are you all right now?" I looked up to see the boy from my class. I pleaded, "What do you want with me?" He growled, "You my dear are the strongest witch of all time. I want you to be my queen of darkness." I stood and I said, "Not on your life." He laughed and he began to shift forms. I watched as he got taller and wrinkler. He said, "Now my dear do you really want to die today? Don't cross me." I said, "Who are you to order me around?" He bent down to me and I looked into his eyes and I saw that there was evil in his soul. He said, "My dear I am Voldermort, the dark lord." I gasped. I heard, "Voldermort you will not touch a hair on her head." I saw that it was Ron. I screamed, "Go away Ron. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, "No I will not run." Voldermort laughed. I watched as Voldermort took out an old wand and said, "Avanda Kedavara." I watched as the curse hit Ron's body. I saw the light in his eyes go out. He fell to the floor. I cried out, "You monster. You hurt him." He turned around and he said, "No little light I killed him." I cried out and I took out my wand and I said in Japanese, "Go to Hell." I sent a curse at him and I watched as he just vanished when the curse hit him. I heard, 'I will be back for you.' I put my wand in my pocket and I went to Ron's side. I picked up his head. I said, "Oh Ron, my only friend, why didn't you leave like I told you." I heard, "Akiko what did you do? What happened?" I looked up to see my uncle. I said, "Voldermort killed Ron. He was trying to save me. Voldermort wants me. It is all of my fault." I bent my head over Ron's body and I just cried. I heard, "Akiko Black what have you done to Ron?" I looked up and I saw an enraged Harry Potter. I heard, "Harry calm down she just had an encounter with Voldermort and Ron protected her. He died." I looked at Harry and I saw that he was enraged. He came to me and he took ron out of my arms and he said, "You are to never speak to me again." I just sat there stunned. I stood on wobbly legs and I turned and I ran.  
  
*~*Edge of School grounds*~*  
  
I sat on a rock and I looked into the woods. I heard, "You little tramp you killed Ron." I turned around and I saw that it was Harry. I said, "No I didn't." He took me by the collar and he began to shake me. He said, "He was killed just like my parents and Cedric Diggory. How am I going to tell his family that my godfather's daughter was very weak and had to have someone protect you?" I said, "But I told him to leave, but he wouldn't." I felt him begin to beat me. I heard, "Harry Potter get you hands off of her." I looked up and I saw that it was Dumbledore and my uncle. Harry let me go and he stood there stunned. I got up and hopped to snape's arms. He said, "You will not harm my goddaughter again Mister Potter." Harry looked at me and he said, "Akiko did I do that to you?" I heard, "Harry you don't remember that you did that?" He said, "All that I know is that I saw what I was doing but I couldn't stop it. Akiko I am sorry." He came towards me and I hid behind uncle snape's legs. I began to cry. I said, "You did that this morning and had you not done this now I would have forgiven you. But you just killed all of the trust I had of you." He said, "I am very sorry. I-I am very sorry." I said, "I know but until you get you act together don't touch me." I looked up at my uncle Snape and he helped me back to the castle. I said to him, "I couldn't fight back. Voldermort held all of my family over my head as leverage." He picked me up and said, "Don't worry about I will teach you all that I know and I am sure that the rest of the staff would like to teach you. We think that you are the brightest girl in this school." I smiled and I fell asleep.  
  
*~*6min Later*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and I noticed that I was in the Hospital Wing. I sat up and I heard, "here drink this sweetie." I took the cup that the nurse was handing me. I drank it and I felt the hot chocolate going down my throat. I heard, "Hello Akiko." I looked up and I saw that it was Professor Dumbledore. I said, "Good afternoon." He sat next to me and he said, "Akiko I want to know what happened this morning with Harry Potter." I said, "Well after I was given my schedule I waited for Ron, Harry and Hermione to come to breakfast. I heard him call out to me and he began to yell at me and he hit me on the back of my head, and then on my face. I was so mad at him. But after COMC Ron found me and he told me that Harry didn't mean to do it. I was going to find him after Transfiguration and apologize. When I was in class a boy named Tom Riddle wanted my help. So I did. He was really scary. I ran down to the dungeons I was really scared. Professor Snape he comforted me. We heard someone scream. Then he left. The boy, Tom Riddle, came to me and he was threatening me. Then he shape shifted and we heard Ron. I yelled for him to leave, but he wouldn't. Voldermort said Avanda Kedavara. I watched horrified as Ron fell to the floor. Then I sent a curse at him and as it hit him he vanished saying that he would be back." I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the Cliffy! Have fun! 


	12. Aftermath

*~*5 min later*~*  
  
We heard, "Albus the Weasleys are here." I said, "Please let me see them. I would like to break the news to them." Dumbledore said, "All right I will sit here with you." I smiled and then a family of eight came in. I said, "Please be seated. My name is Akiko. There is no need for you to know my last name. You all have been brought here because of Ron. Ron was my best friend. Voldermort attacked us here. Voldermort attacked me and Ron stood by and he tried to defend me. But Voldermort killed him. I am very sorry that this happened especially to Ron. I was too weak to protect him. I am sorry." I looked down at the bed. I heard, "Oh my brother, you killed my brother. You bitch! I hate you." I began to weep. I heard, "Ginny, Ron died protecting her. He obviously felt that she was needed. Akiko you must have been rather special to him. I think that we owe you an apology." I looked up and I saw that the eldest weasley women. She smiled at me through her tears. I said, "Please forgive me. I am sorry that you had to loose your son. I was too weak to protect him. Even Harry Potter blames me." I heard the twins begin to cry. Ginny lashed out and slapped me. I felt my cheek in pain. She said, "He was the only one of my brother's that I talked to. And you little tramp killed him." I got out of bed and I bowed low and I ran. I heard, "Akiko come back! You are not well!" I continued to run.  
  
*~*Dungoens of Hogwarts*~*  
  
I sat in the dark and drafty hall of the Dungeons. I just wept. I heard, 'Akiko I am still here for you. Don't worry Harry will get over his snit, and so will my family. Akiko you were my best friend. I was glad to protect you.' I looked up and I saw a transparent Ron. I asked, "Why does everyone hate me for what you did? I keep telling people that I yelled for you to get away but no one believes me. The think that I killed you just for fun. But Ron I would never do that to you. I miss you so much." The ghost of Ron said, 'Don't blame yourself. I did it for you. Had it been Ginny I would have done it over and over again. I don't regret doing it. You are and will always be my best friend. Just rest, you have been through a lot. I will protect you while you sleep.' I smiled sadly and I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.  
  
*~*Harry's POV: Gryffindor Tower*~*  
  
I sat on my bed and I cried. I knew that Ron was gone. He was the first friend that I ever had. I knew that Akiko didn't kill him. I thought, 'Why did I hurt her? I hurt her now she'll never trust me again. What did Snape mean when he said that I would never hurt his goddaughter again?' I heard, 'Harry you are stupid for hurting Akiko. She is all alone now. You never looked at her emotions. When she would smile it would be a fake smile. I was the only one to ever find out about her turmoil. She was in so much pain. Harry I wanted her to live so I protected her.' I said, "Ron, why was she so sad?" I heard, 'That isn't my place to say. Akiko is very wise and she is very fragile. When you beat her up you butchered her soul, and her heart.' I said, "I didn't mean to. It was like an evil force took over my body and did it to her. I couldn't help it. I do love her." I heard, 'You must tell her that...' I said, "Ron I miss you." I just cried.  
  
*~*Snape's POV*~*  
  
I sat in the teacher's lounge. I thought to what my niece said. I saw the devastation in her eyes. I could feel the breaking of her heart. I never felt a flood of emotions. I knew that Akiko was in pain, not only physical but also emotional. That was the only friend she had and Ron saved her life, and sacrificed his. I thought, 'Thank you Ron. You are so noble. Thank you for saving my goddaughter.' I heard, 'It was my pleasure. Be good to her. Teach her all that you know. She needs your guidance. She is much more powerful than you know.' I nodded in agreement. I heard, "Serevus have you seen Miss Black?" I looked up and I saw a frantic Flitwick. I said, "No why? What has happened?" He said, "Well apparently Ginny Weasley smacked her and she ran. Dumbledore has dispatched all of the staff to find her. If she is Voldermort's new target she is in trouble." I looked frantic. I said, "I will look down here and you look the next floor up." He nodded and left. I got up and I began my search.  
  
*~*2hours later: Snape's POV*~*  
  
I turned the corner and I heard, "No Ron run away...Please...I beg of you." I held my torch and I saw that Akiko was lying on the floor sleeping. Although she was having a nightmare. I put the torch in a holder and I knelt down. I saw all of the bruises and cuts on her body. I heard, 'She's dreaming about me. Professor Snape Take her to your room. She is very cold and I think that she is suffering from a fever.' I looked up and I saw that ghost of Ron Weasley. I nodded and I picked her up and I said, "Thank you Ron for watching and protect my goddaughter." The ghost smiled and said, 'Like I said before take care of her and teach her all that you know. The other professors would also like to teach her. She is very smart and has many hidden powers. Good luck. If you should ever need me I'll be around. Just call out my name and I'll be there.' I nodded and I took her to my room.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the Cliffy! Have fun! 


	13. The prophesy

*~*Snape's room and POV*~*  
  
I laid her on my bed and I looked down at her and I noticed that she had more cuts and bruises on her. I heard her begin to moan. I looked down at her in worry. I placed my hand on her forehead, and sure enough she had a rather high fever. I went into my bathroom and I returned with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. I began to wipe her head. I heard, "Uncle Snape can I go with Ron?" I gasped and I said, "No Akiko. I need you here. I love you." I heard her mumble, "All right." I sighed and I continued to wipe her scorching forehead.  
  
*~*Next Morning: Akiko's POV*~*  
  
I opened my eyes and I saw that my uncle had found me and was taking care of me. I heard, 'Akiko…Akiko…I will kill you along with your boyfriend Harry Potter…Then I will kill Snape and Black.' I began to tremble. I got up and I saw that my cuts and bruises were almost gone. I heard, "Akiko you are all right! I was so worried." I looked out the window and I said, "I had a dream that I was in a tunnel and that there was a proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. I began to walk to the light, but I heard your voice say I love you. I want to thank you for saving me. I just wish that I could avenge Ron. He was the only true friend that I had." I felt uncle Snape pick me up and he hugged me. He said, "I will teach you to fight and you will probably be the youngest to learn to fight. But first we need to get you some weapons." I shrugged. He said, "You need weapons that are suited to your DNA. No one else will be able to use them. Now give me two pieces of your hair." I pulled two strands of my black hair. I handed them to him and he placed them in an envelope and put a letter in it and gave it to his owl. He said, "Now rest you will need it." I just sat and stared out the window. I heard the door close. I watched the kids outside. I saw that they were on broomsticks. I laughed and thought, 'They will never know what it feels like to fly for themselves.' I heard, "Hello Akiko." I looked up and I saw that it was Harry. I got up and backed away. I closed the window and I sat in the corner crying. I heard, "Akiko I really am sorry." I got up and I left.  
  
*~*7th floor*~*  
  
I heard a beautiful singing voice and I followed it down the hall. I heard, 'My little bird, I won't hurt you. I love you! Come into this room.' I opened the door and I saw that it was beautiful. I saw paintings of me and daddy and uncle Snape. I thought, 'This must have been mommy's room.' I looked around and I saw books that I had never seen before. I picked one up and I opened it. It was a diary. I read:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The day is April the fourth. I am Fiona Quentin. I am here at Hogwarts. I am in the Gryffindor house. My best friend isn't in my house. He is in the Slytherin house. Serevus is really nice to me. He doesn't tease me like the kids in Gryffindor. I love my classes. I am taking Potions w/the Slytherins. Then I am taking Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is really strict. I have Herbology w/Professor Sprout. :::Yawn::: Her class is extremely boring. Then I have DADA yet again yawn. I am so bored with DADA it isn't even funny. I know all of those tricks, curses, and counter curses. I have COMC. Which is really cool. I think that it is nifty. Then I have history of magic…oh my god it is an easy class. Professor Binns is rather boring. After that I have Charms. Professor Flitwick is all right. At the end of the day I have my training for my position as a Guardian for the Order of the Phoenix. I am training all day and night. There is no way that I can have a life. It is rather funny. My mother opposed me when I joined the order, but now she respects everything that I do. My dad is gone. Well it is time for training. I gotta go.  
  
Love,  
  
Fiona  
  
I felt tears running down my cheeks. I found another book and I opened it. I saw in gold lettering:  
  
Dear Akiko,  
  
Hello my dear daughter. I bet you are wondering how I know about you. Well I was with my Divination teacher and she told me that I would have a daughter and name her Akiko. So that is how I know you. Any way, I am giving you this book to write in. You are a very special girl. You have by now figured that out. I am also sure that you are in my room reading this. Don't worry while you are in Hogwarts this room is your sanctuary. I want you to know that I love you and I will be in your heart guiding you through life. Don't give your father much grief; help your uncle to lighten up. I want you to know that every day that I watch you, you make me so very proud. I love you my little bird.  
  
Love  
  
Mom aka Fiona Quentin Black, Guardian of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
I took out a black pen and I wrote my name in the book. I felt exhausted and I fell asleep on the bed.  
  
*~*Next Morning*~*  
  
I sat up and I noticed that I was in my mother's room. I looked around and I saw an album. I picked it up and I saw that it had pictures in it. I saw one with my mother smiling and laughing and waving at me. I saw that my mother had my Dark black almost maroon hair and she had my light green eyes. I touched the picture of my mother and I whispered, "I wish that I could remember you. I just don't think that any one likes me. Harry Potter hates me, the weasley's are mad at me. Daddy never writes me. I only have Uncle Snape." I heard, "Akiko where are you?" I looked around and I saw that it was my owl, Suki. I said, "I am in this room." I watched as she came through the window of my room. I watched as she dropped onto my bed. I saw that there was a couple of letters. I took one and I opened it. I read:  
  
My Dearest Akiko,  
  
How are you sweetie? I am very sorry that I haven't written recently. I have been working for the Ministry of Magic. I am in the detective division. Yes that is rather cool, as you would say. How is school going for you? Do you like your classes? How is the Potion's teacher treating you? Has any one tried to hurt you? If they have I am going to come to Hogwarts and hurt that git. I'm sorry I am very protective. I just love you so much! Well I have to get back to work. Write me back.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
Then I opened the next letter. I read:  
  
Dear Miss Akiko,  
  
This is the new Minister of Magic. I am Cornelius Fudge's daughter, I am Kylie Fudge. I have been notified that you have become an animagnus. You have embarked on an incredible journey. I also want to congratulate you in being so smart. I also would like to give you my condolences on you loss of Ronald Weasley. I am well aware that he was very special to you.  
  
I would like to ask you to meet with me this weekend. I have talked with Professor Dumbledore. He told me that you are aloud to meet with me. I would like to meet you after your lessons with Professor Snape. I can't wait to meet with you on Friday.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kylie Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
I took out a piece of parchment and I began to write:  
  
Daddy,  
  
Hi daddy. How are you? I am going to live. I would like to say that you are forgiven. School is all right; the funny thing is that I only have three classes a day. My first class is Double Potions with Uncle Serevus. Yes he did tell me. But what I would like to know is why you never did? Anyways, on my trip here I got mad at a fifth year boy. Hehehe. I think that his name was Draco Malfoy. He called me a murder's daughter. So I yelled at him. He ran scared…hehe. I was sorted into Gryffindor. Like you daddy. I was doing what I usually do in the morning, and Harry…I don't know if I should tell you…He well he hit me. Then later today I was sitting in Transfiguration and this creepy boy asked me for help. He told me that his name was Tom Riddle. So I helped him and when the bell rang I ran to the dungeons. Voldermort attacked me there and Ron Weasley protected me and he was killed for it. Harry blames me and he beat me up pretty bad. I was and still am sad. If you don't believe me about the beatings, ask Uncle Serevus and Professor Dumbledore. They saw the state I was in when they found me. I am very lonely. I have a meeting with the new Minister of Magic on Friday. I love you and I can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Akiko Lynn Black  
  
I put the letter in an envelope and I said, "All right Suki, take this to daddy. Take your time." I watched as she left through the window. I got up and found my mother's incantations book. I saw one and I read, "By the light of day, and the stars of night, may I keep the love these people bring." I watched as this pink light surrounded me and then it went out from me to the whole school. I felt a warm feeling in my heart. I smiled slightly. I got up and I walked out the door. I chanted, "Let no one through the door, only two, no more, My uncle, and me, forever friends we be." I watched as a golden light surrounded the door. I smiled as I walked away.  
  
*~*Great Hall*~*  
  
I saw that everyone was there and eating. I sat down and I watched as the plate filled with hot soup. I ate the soup quietly. I heard, "Look there's the girl that killed the Weasley boy." "Why hasn't Professor Dumbledore sent her to Azakaban," another asked. I heard, "George, Why don't you put a curse on her so that she will die?" I stood with tears in my eyes and I ran out. I heard, "Akiko come back." I didn't listen and I just ran to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
*~*Gryffindor Tower: Girls Dorm*~*  
  
I packed all of my stuff in the trunk and I said, "Shrinkantum." I watched, as the trunk got rather small. I put the trunk in my pocket, and I picked up my dragon's egg and I left.  
  
*~*Forbidden forest*~*  
  
I saw a tiny cave and I set up my camp. I said, "By the powers near and far, protect me from the dark influence." I knew that it didn't rhyme, but it worked. I watched as a sparkly light surrounded me and made a protective cloak. I lit a small fire and I cooked some food. I felt the cool air of the night and I made the flames of the fire get bigger. I heard it begin to storm. I listened as the rain fell in a constant stream. I smiled at the serene atmosphere. I heard a whinny. I stood and I watched as a unicorn entered to cave and it actually came through my bubble. I saw the red eyes of the unicorn, and I saw the silver fur. I smiled as it lied down next to me. I gently put my hand on it and I saw a gold light surround the both of us. I heard, 'You are the mistress of light. You are the savior of the wizarding world. I want to help you.' I looked at the unicorn and I fell asleep. I heard, 'Don't worry I will protect you until you find out who you are.' I felt the warmth of both the fire and the unicorn and I was lulled to sleep.  
  
*~*Next Morning*~*  
  
I woke up to find that the unicorn was gone and left was a tiny boy. He looked to be about nine. He had silver hair and he had on pale blue cloaks. I watched as he woke up. He looked around and then he looked at himself. He gasped and began to panic. I said, "Please calm down. You are all right and safe. I won't hurt you." He looked at me and he opened his mouth and mumbled, "Your magic did." Then he motioned at his body. I said, "I really didn't mean to. I don't want you to hate me." The boy said, "I don't hate you. You have released me from my curse. You really are the mistress of light." I sighed in relief. The boy said, "Well my name is Christian. I was cursed by Voldermort. I was born and destined to teach you and protect you. Your family won't understand you for a long time. You are very smart and I think that you are the one to save us all." I smiled and I said, "I don't think so." The boy just smiled and I began to cook some food.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the Cliffy! Have fun! 


	14. Chapter 14...I couldn't come up with a c...

*~*10 min Later*~*  
  
I handed Christian some food and I said, "Here eat this." I watched as he took the plate of food and he carefully ate. I smiled as he began to eat happily. I ate. I thought about my mother and I felt tears run down my cheeks. I set the plate down and I got up and I exited my bubble. I felt the light rain on my face. I heard, "Mistress of light, please come back, you'll catch your death of cold." I turned around and I said, "But you should come out here and feel the rain on your face. It is wonderful." I heard, "No." I began to spin and I began to laugh. I heard, "Akiko…where are you?" I gasped and I ran to the cave. I watched from my bubble as Harry, Uncle Serevus, and Professor Dumbledore went by. I could have sworn that Professor Dumbledore looked right at me. I sat down and I watched as the came into the cave. I heard, "Albus we will never find her. What am I going to tell her father? Oh hi Sirrus, Where's Akiko? Well we lost her in the Forbidden forest." I felt tears falling freely down my pale cheeks. I whispered, "I am all right, just leave me alone for awhile." I watched as all three men looked around. Harry said, "Come out here right now! You are going to be in do much trouble for running away." I began to cower. I felt Christian's arms wrap around me. I cried in fear in his robes. I heard, "Akiko we won't hurt you. I promise. We need to get you back to Hogwarts." I looked at Christian and He whispered to me, "I will be another bird. I am a shape shifter. You will know me." I nodded and I got my bag. I stood up and I smoothed out my robes and I stepped out of the bubble. I said, "Why can't I be left in peace? I was shunned at dinner last night. Why does everyone think that I am the murderer of Ron?" My uncle picked me up and he hugged me tightly. I heard, "I will try to make this as painless as possible. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will tutor you on Mondays. On Tuesdays Professor Hagrid and Professor Binns will tutor you. On Wednesdays Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout will tutor you. On Thursdays Professor Figg (DADA) and Professor Sapphire will tutor you. While on Fridays Professor Demanda and I will tutor you." I nodded and I laid my head on my uncle's shoulder. I said, "But not this Friday. I am meeting with the Minister of magic." Professor Dumbledore nodded and we all began to walk back to the castle.  
  
*~*Wednesday*~*  
  
I sat in one of the empty classroom and I saw that Professors Flitwick and Sprout came in. Professor Flitwick asked, "Now Miss Black where are you in your charms?" I said, "I can cast the song charm. You know the one that calms the agitated." He looked stunned and he asked, "Could you show us?" I nodded and I got up and I went to the middle of the floor. I began to sing, "Of the light of the past, To the light of the present, for the light of the future, You will come to me, I will hold you in my embrace, I will care for you and I will love you forever." I watched as colored lights surrounded me and I began to feel a strong power take over my mind. Although I wasn't in control I could see what was happening. I could hear the chanting and I understood it. I saw many colored phoenixes circle my in loving admiration. I felt like I was gaining back the control. I watched as the birds vanished into their colorful sparkles. I smiled weakly. I heard the professors clapping and cheering. I smiled and blushed. Professor Flitwick said, "That is basically seventh year material. But we will continue on. I am very sure that you are exhausted so why don't you go and sit back down and we will continue with the charms lesson." I nodded and I went back to my seat. I listened as he began to talk about the Direction charm. I was very intrigued. But as soon as he started he finished. Then Professor Sprout began to place all sorts of plants on front of me. I said, "What would you like me to do with these?" She said, "Well I would like you to name them and some uses." I nodded. I said, "Well this is wolfsbane. If mixed in a potion it can control the werewolf. This is the bracindis root. If used in a food it can improve your speech. That is bakus root. It makes you want. It will make you yearn for things." I looked up at professor Sprout. She smiled and she said, "Very good. You are very smart. I think you are even smarter than Hermione Granger." I blushed. I asked, "Is that all?" They nodded and I got up and I silently walked out.  
  
*~*Library*~*  
  
I sat down and I took out the diary that my mother had left me. I began to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hey it is Akiko Lynn Black. I am a first year at Hogwarts School. I am having a bad start. I mean my best friend Ron Weasley was killed by Voldermort. I hate that wizard and I will put things right. I will learn to control all of my powers and I will defeat Voldermort. Even if I die doing it. I won't care. I want to avenge Ron and show everyone that I am not a cold-blooded killer. I am very upset. I met my guardian, Christian. He was quite insistent that I am the one that will make Voldermort fall. I truly hope that I can do that. I would like to see Ron again, but I think that Harry Potter would get a little pissed at me. I am meeting with Kylie Fudge on Friday and I still don't know why. She sounded like it was very important. I am in separate classes. I am learning all sorts of things. I have a godfather, Serevus Snape. He is so nifty. He tells me about my mum, unlike my dad. Dad never wants to talk to me about the past. All right so maybe it hurts, but it is the not knowing that is killing me. I must go, Harry is on a rampage.  
  
Love,  
  
Akiko Lynn Black.  
  
I shut my book and I looked up to see that in fact Harry had come in. I stood and I began to leave. I heard, "Hey Akiko. How are you?" I stepped back from him warily. I said, "Okay. You?" He just smiled. I said, "I will be going now." I turned to leave but I felt Harry's hand grab my arm. He asked, "Could we talk?" I looked at him and I said, "Harold James Potter, if you do that again then I will be forced to hurt you. I am tired and I had a long bunch of classes. I will talk to you later." I snatched my hand away and I ran.  
  
*~*Mum's Room*~*  
  
I could hear the footsteps thundering behind me. I opened the door and I shut it quickly. I heard, "Akiko. I am sorry! Really, I am sorry." I gasped and I went and I lied on my bed. I heard a squawk. I saw that it was Suki and another bird. I watched as the other bird began to change. I saw that it was Christian. I smiled and I went into his arms. I began to cry in fear. He just rubbed my back like a father would a distraught daughter. He said, "It will all be right in due time." I cried myself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the Cliffy! Have fun! 


	15. Luna...Kylie...Christian...oh my! lol

*~*Thursday Morning: Akiko's classes*~*  
  
I sat in my class and I watched as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the Spell writing teacher came in talking. Professor Figg (DADA) looked up at me with knowing eyes. She said, "Good morning Akiko. I am the Defense against the dark arts teacher. My name is Arabella Figg. First think this morning we will be looking at old prophesies. Ok?" I nodded and I took the book that she was handing me and she began to say, "Turn to page 312." I turned to those pages and I read the prophecy:  
  
"Pain,  
  
With the finding of a new family,  
  
And the loss of the old,  
  
Brings about the inherent strength of a girl.  
  
She is purity,  
  
Innocent,  
  
The embodiment of white light.  
  
With the maroon/black hair,  
  
Wild emerald eyes,  
  
And alabaster skin,  
  
She takes the appearance of her birth mother.  
  
Her power is pure light,  
  
Strongest in the world,  
  
Sister of the night,  
  
She is the light that will save the world from that which is dark and evil."  
  
I looked up at Professor Figg and she smiled suspiciously at me. She said, "Yes Akiko I know that you are the Mistress of light. That prophecy goes on and on about you. But now we must have you be trained. Have you found the guardian?" I nodded and she continued, "Well then call his name." I nodded and said, "Christian, come to me." I watched in a puff of silvery blue smoke as Christian appeared. He asked, "Is something wrong?" I said, "No nothing is wrong, but this is the DADA teacher and she knows about me." He nodded and the two began to talk about a training regimen. Christian said, "Akiko we need some of your hair." I pulled three of my long pieces of hair out of my head. I handed them to him and I asked, "Why?" He said, "I will be sending them to a friend so that he can create three weapons that only you can use. No one else can use them." I nodded and then Professor Figg said, "What do you know in self-defense?" I said, "When I was in Japan I learned Tai kwan doe, Jujitsu, and Karate. Why?" Professor Figg said, "Well then we won't have to train you there. But you will be training with weapons and with magic. You are the only one strong enough to get rid of Voldermort." I nodded and then the Professor and Christian left. But Professor Sapphire remained. She said, "Now you will learn to create spells." She began to teach me.  
  
*~*3 hours Later*~*  
  
I sat in my room doing my homework and I heard, "Aki what are ya doing?" I looked up and it was Hermione. She looked down at my creation of spells, potions, and incantations homework. She said, "I have never taken that class before. Is it fun?" I nodded and I said, "Professor Sapphire is a wonderfully brilliant teacher. She taught me how to use different languages in the creating of spells." Hermione nodded eagerly at me. I asked, "Do you want me to teach you?" She said, "I would love to learn if you would do that." I smiled and I said, "Tomorrow after dinner you and I will learn together." She nodded and we went to sleep.  
  
*~*Friday morning*~*  
  
I went to the empty class room. I waited and I began to write in my diary:  
  
By the light of day and the dark of night,  
  
Show me what I am to do.  
  
I know were I am but show me how.  
  
I heard, "Miss Black? Excuse me." I looked up to see an amused Dumbledore and a tall girl. Professor Dumbledore said, "This is Kylie Fudge, Akiko. Miss Fudge this is Akiko Black." I nodded and Kylie came up and sat next to me. We watched as Dumbledore left. Then Kylie said, "It is very nice to meet you." We shook hands and she began, "Well I asked to meet with you because I came to ask you a question. You see your mother was a Guardian for the Order of the Phoenix. She was the highest. Even though she was very powerful she was very loving. Like you I imagine. But you see the order's seer said that when you defeat the Dark Lord you might hurt yourself. I know that right now it sounds strange, but I have seen many a strange thing in my lifetime. But you see, there is another part of the prophecy. It says that you have a soul sister. She is the darkness. Not the Evil darkness, but a pure dark, like night. She will come to you. Don't push her away. We need both of you on the Order of Phoenix. You both balance each other and you also complement each other. I want you to train hard and I want to keep up with your progress. You know, even though I just met you, I feel like I have known you forever." I nodded and she took my left hand and she put on my ring finger a small silver ring with a maroon stone. Then she kissed my head and left. I smiled. I heard, "Akiko?" I looked up and I saw that it was my Uncle Serevus. He smiled at me and said, "How was your meeting with the Minister of Magic?" I smiled and said, "Very enlightening. How was your day?" He said, "Other than making Harry Potter's day miserable, very good." I smiled and said, "My classes are really fun." He nodded. Then he said, "I am worried." I asked, "Why?" He said, "Well Professor Dumbledore is having a ball this Christmas and I am afraid that the students that stay will be open for an attack by Voldermort." I nodded and I said, "We will protect them won't we Uncle." He nodded and smiled at me. I heard, "Hey Akiko is this your back pack?" I nodded and I saw that it was Ginny. She handed it to me and I felt a wiggling. I opened it and I saw that my black dragons egg. I held it and I watched as a little dragon popped out of the egg. It looked up at me with its green eyes and I smiled and it was thinking that I was its mom. I said, "Hello little dragon. You should be named, Luna." I knew that the little dragon was a girl. I thought, 'You are a sweet little thing.' I held the dragon and I smiled.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the Cliffy! Have fun! 


	16. Awakening and Drunkeness...lol

*Note that this chapter contains mild to extreme ugh…funniness? LOL! Who am I kidding this is very funny. Sirrus is out of character. Read at your own risk. *  
  
*~*4 hours Later*~*  
  
I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I could feel the cold chill of winter approaching. I could also feel the evil getting its forces ready for an attack. I knew that Professor Figg and Christian were going to make my training even harder. I heard, "Akiko Black, Please come to the great hall." I got up and I picked up Luna (not the cat) and we left.  
  
*~*Great Hall*~*  
  
I looked up at the Professor's table and I saw that all of my teachers were there along with; Harry, Daddy, Kylie, and Christian. I heard, "Miss Black welcome. Come, Come." I walked warily to the teacher's desk. I looked at everyone and I asked, "Why have you brought me here?" I watched as daddy walked to me and he gave me a backbreaking hug. He looked into my eyes and said, "Oh my little baby is a warrior." Then he began to weep. I looked at him and I just let go of him. I watched as he fell to the floor. I saw that Professor Trelawney, Divination, was staring at Sirrus and laughing. She said, "I saw that coming! HAHA!" I asked, "Are you all drunk on something?" Of course I knew that Hagrid was. Because he was groping Professor McGonagall. But she had this look of pleasure on her face. I was beginning to get scared. Professor Dumbledore said, "Some of us would like to tell Miss Black what's going on. If some parties in this room would halt their antics and help me explain to her." I could see the fire in his eyes. I watched as he picked up his goblet and He sniffed the contents. I watched as he backed away from the glass. He said, "No wonder they are acting goofy, this juice is ripe." I thought, 'Now we are going to have nutty teachers.' I watched as Madame Hooch began to saunter scantily towards Harry. I smirked as he walked backwards. I began to laugh as Madame Hooch caught Harry and began to run her fingers through her hair. I laughed as he began to whimper in fear. I watched as Professor Flitwick began to walk hungrily towards me. I began to growl in anger. Noticing my anger, Luna woke up. She began to growl at the professor. He just kept coming towards me. I said, "Uncle Serevus help me." I noticed that he lying on the floor out cold lying in his own drool. I sighed and I saw that Christian, Professor Figg, Kylie, and Professor Dumbledore came to me and they halted Professor Flitwick's conquest. I sighed in relief. I asked, "Can I put them to sleep?" The Professors nodded and I began to chant in French, "Par la lumière de la lune, laissez ces personnes être libéré de l'état d'euphoria (By the light of the moon Let these people be released from the state of euphoria.)." I watched as the loony professors fell to the floor in a deep sleep. I heard, "Thank you Aki." I smirked. Kylie said, "What language was that?" I said, "It was old French. Why?" Professor Figg asked, "How many languages can you speak?" I said, "Well I speak: Japanese, French, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, German, Korean, English, and Portuguese. Why?" I saw the astounded looks on their faces. Christian said, "Akiko you are the mistress of light. The languages prove it. It was said that the light maiden could speak numerous languages. I think that we need you to learn your divine language and magic." The others nodded and Kylie came to me and Luna began to growl. I looked down and I said, "Hush, she is a friend." I watched as Luna smiled and fell asleep in my arms. Kylie said, "Come with me, I must release the pure power within your body." I followed her out.  
  
*~*Teacher's Lounge*~*  
  
Kylie sat me down in one of the chairs and she began to chant in Italian, "Dall'anima della mia eredità, aiuti il bambino di aquire chiaro il suo pieno potere e la lingua divine. Deve essere pronta per la malvagità che frequenta il mondo (By the blood of my heritage, help the child of light aquire her full power and the divine language. She has to be ready for the evil that haunts the world.)." I felt a power surround my body. I began to feel warm. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was glowing white…  
  
  
  
This is nifty! 


	17. The Sisterhood...?

*~*Teacher's Lounge*~*  
  
Kylie sat me down in one of the chairs and she began to chant in Italian, "Dall'anima della mia eredità, aiuti il bambino di aquire chiaro il suo pieno potere e la lingua divine. Deve essere pronta per la malvagità che frequenta il mondo (By the blood of my heritage, help the child of light aquire her full power and the divine language. She has to be ready for the evil that haunts the world.)." I felt a power surround my body. I began to feel warm. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was glowing white…  
  
*~*30 min Later*~*  
  
I gasped, as I looked sown at myself. I was wearing white robes and it looked like they were glowing. I noticed that my black hair has silver streaks in it. I heard a tiny growl and I looked at Luna and I noticed that she had become a shiny silver dragon. I asked, "Kylie what is going on?" She smiled at me and she said, "Well Akiko to tell you the truth I am the Highest of the council of Mages, they are the female form of the wizards. I had to awaken your powers mistress. You are now the most powerful child in the entire world. But now you and Christian must find your soul sister, Sadie." I nodded and I went in search of Christian.  
  
*~*Great Hall*~*  
  
I saw that Dumbledore, Harry, Professor Figg and Christian were standing around and talking. I cleared my throat and they turned around and they fell to the floor in a bow. I blushed furiously. I said, "Don't do that. I am still the same girl I was before." I watched as Christian looked up. He said, "No you are not. You are the Mistress of Light, the child of life. You are very important to the balance of good and evil. You keep evil at bay while you and your soul sister keep the earth in harmony." I said, "Please stand." They stood and I said, "Christian you and I must find my soul sister. Kylie said that her name is Sadie." Christian nodded. He came towards me and we began to walk away. I heard, "But you can't leave here." I turned and I saw that Professor Dumbledore and Harry. I said, "I will be back with my sister and Christian, but if I don't find her soon I won't be able to save you all from Voldermort." I watched as they looked at each other. I said, "Well???" Professor Dumbledore said, "Fine both of you may leave, but take Fawkes with you." I asked, "Who's Fawkes?" I saw the sparkle in the professor's eyes. He said, "Well it is my Phoenix. If you need help you must send a letter with Fawkes and I will come to you." I nodded and I placed Luna on my shoulder. I watched as a lovely red bird came to me and sat on my other shoulder. I could feel Luna shaking on my shoulder. I petted her and she calmed a bit. I said, "Thank you sir." Then Christian and I left.  
  
*~*4 months Later*~*  
  
(AN: Sorry I know that I pressed the FFWD button, but it is all for the best. I am going to give ya a new twist…)  
  
I sat in a Hong Kong restaurant. I heard, "Miss would you two like baked duck?" I nodded and I looked at Christian. He said, "Maybe your sister found the Sisterhood…" I said, "Christian what are you mumbling about?" He looked up at me and said, "Oh. Well you and Sadie are in an elite group of ladies. It is the Sisterhood. There is eleven. Life, you, and Death, Sadie. Then there is hate, love, fire, water, air, earth, time, destiny, and fate. This group of ladies is immortal. Though they can die, but they will always be reborn." I stared in awe. I heard, "Sir I couldn't help but overhear the information about the Sisterhood." I saw a tall lady with fiery red hair and she had red eyes. They didn't look demonic, but rather a small inferno. I said, "Could we help you?" The lady looked at me and she said, "My friends and I have been waiting for you two." I looked at Christian and he whispered, "Sierra?" The lady smiled and she sat next to him and said, "Yes I am Sierra Firestone." I nodded and I asked, "Do you know where Sadie is?" Sierra replied, "Yes she's at the sanctuary. Although she is very sick…" I felt my head get lighter. I watched as my world began to spin. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I then saw nothing.  
  
*~*Christian's POV*~*  
  
I watched as Akiko slumped foreword. I touched her forehead and I felt the heat of a blazing inferno. I looked at Sierra and I asked, "What's wrong with Akiko?" She looked at me grimly and said, "Well I am not sure but it must have something to do with the gaining of her powers and not knowing how to control them. We released Sadie's powers awhile ago and she got very sick." I nodded and I said, "Well then we have to get her back to our hotel room." I went to pick her up, but Sierra said, "I wouldn't do that she's very hot. I'll carry her. I can calm the inferno." I watched as she picked her up. Then we left.  
  
*~*Sanctuary: Nepal: Akiko's Dream & POV*~*  
  
I heard, "Wake up dear sister." I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a bedroom that was white. I saw a man that was about 5'11" and he had golden brown eyes and long golden hair. He smiled at me and said, "Oh my Akiko I am so glad that you are awake." I asked, "Where am I and who are you?" He sat on the bed next to me and he said, "Well I am Apollo the god of the sun. I am your brother. Yes you are an immortal. You are my little sister. Artemis is my twin sister and Sadie is another of our sisters, but you are the youngest. Sadie is 19 and you are only 11. Don't worry we will protect you. You are here because you are very sick and need to learn how to control your powers." I nodded and asked, "So what are we going to have to do?" He smiled and said, "Well first you need to change into white robes. Then come out into the hall." I nodded and he left. I put on the white robes and I put my hair up in a ponytail. I then walked out into the hall. The tall man smiled and said, "You are very beautiful." I smiled. He took my hand and we walked to another room. In the room I saw a lady that looked just like Apollo. I was guessing that it was Artemis. Next to Artemis was a silver haired girl with dark green eyes. She was so beautiful. I figured that it was Sadie. I looked up at my brother and he said, "Akiko, meet your sisters. Artemis and Sadie." The turned around and smiled at me. I said, "Hello." Then Apollo began to teach us.  
  
*~*Sanctuary: Sierra's POV*~*  
  
I looked at my "sisters" and I knew that they were utterly helpless. I began to cry for them. I wanted to help them. I didn't know Akiko that long but I had a feeling to protect her. I knew that if she didn't get a hold of her powers that she would be vulnerable to the evil. That scared me. I didn't want the most powerful little child to be fighting against us. I watched as sweat beaded down her face. I knew that I was useless to help her. I just held her hand and I prayed.  
  
*~*Akiko's Dream: Akiko's POV*~*  
  
As far as I knew it had been weeks since I woke up here and I sat with my family. I heard, "Akiko you have learned all that you can right now. But you and Sadie will learn more about yourselves and your power. Now you both have a great grasp on your powers and you both must go back to the land of the living." I turned and I saw that it was my Apollo. I took his hand and I said, "But why?" I could tell that his tough exterior was crumbling. He said, "The Fates told me that you must go back. Don't you want to see your Uncle again? Don't you want to get your revenge for Ron?" I dropped his hand and I turned around and I crossed my arms over my chest. I said, "How dare you use Ron against me." I heard, "Akiko you are being very selfish. I know that you don't want to condemn your people to the dark evil." I looked up and I saw that it was Artemis. She knelt in front of me and she said, "As much as I don't want you to leave, you have to. You are bound to the mortals by duty." I lowered my head and I nodded. I heard, "Aki lets go home." I took Sadie's hand and we left.  
  
*~*End Dream: 4 hours since Sierra's prayer: Akiko's POV*~*  
  
I sat up and I clutched my head and I heard, "Aki are you all right?" I nodded and I got up and I asked, "Where am I?" Sadie said, "We are in sanctuary. This is the home of the Sisterhood." I heard the door open and I saw a tall (6'1") girl with aqua hair. She gasped and said, "You…Sadie…what are you doing out of bed? Get back in bed." I looked at her and I said, "All right who are you and why are you ordering me around? Point me in the direction of Christian." The girl scowled at me. She just pushed me to the bed. Although I pushed back. I said, "Listen lady I don't know who you are but you are not putting me back in that bed!" I pushed her to the floor and I ran out the door.  
  
*~*Hallways*~*  
  
I found myself lost in the immense building. I heard, "Code blue 12. Find the light child." I just ran scared out of my mind. Then it hit me. I shifted to my animagnus form and I flew away.  
  
  
  
What's going to happen??? I am worried…but why should I be worried??? lol 


	18. Relations...?

*~*Himalayan Mountains*~*  
  
I looked around and I saw that I was in a mountain range. I saw that it was all snowy. I looked around and I heard yelling behind me. I flew like no other.  
  
*~*Egypt*~*  
  
^AN: yes I know that it may not be possible…but I think that it could if she flies really fast and non-stop. Bare with me!^  
  
I landed in a desert. I noticed that there wasn't anyone around. I changed back into my human form. I saw in the distance the pyramids of Giza. I began to walk. I felt the heat of the sun beating down on my back. I heard an inhumane growl. I turned around and I saw a tall dragon. I watched as it licked its lips and began to stalk me. I began to panic. I felt an ancient magic fill my body. I let my unconscious mind drift to the back as the magic to the forefront. I heard, 'Don't worry Akiko you are being protected by an ancient princess of Egypt who was a very powerful wizard. I am Princess Nova Cephren. I am one of your ancestors on your mother's side.' I smiled as the power filled my veins.  
  
*~*5 min Later*~*  
  
I heard, 'My dear I am going to leave all of my knowledge with you and all of my magic so that you can protect yourself while you are in Egypt. Good luck my dear with all that you do.' I smiled as the spirit left my body. I regained consciousness and I noticed that the dragon was lying on the sand sleeping. I heard a falcon screech. I turned and I saw many men in black on horses. I got scared. They began to come towards me. I turned around and I ran. I heard the yells. I felt a rush of wind. I watched amazed as one of the men in black stopped in front of me. He jumped from his black horse. He began to say, "Owh idd ouy wellq het ragond? (AN: take the last letter of the word and put it in the front.)" I said, "I am not your…" I remembered the memories of Princess Nova and I knew that these men were the descendants of her guards, the Magi. I said, "Ovem on urtherf. Agim I ma Rincessp Ovan Ephrenc's escendentd." The man in front of me said, "Rovep ti." I thought about it and I said, "Nlyo het Agim ouldw ememberr hatt erh atherf asw illedk yb Amseser het 2nd." The magi's eyes widened and he fell to the ground and said in English, "We are very sorry. No one but the Princess could do that to the dragon. You truly the Princesses descendent. I am Oded, the leader of all 12 tribes of Magi that roam the desert. But lady…" I said, "Thank god that you speak English. My name is Akiko Black. I am also the Mistress of light." I watched as all of the men surrounded me and they began to ask questions at once. I felt light-headed. I looked at Oded and he just nodded. I watched as he began to push the Magi aside and he came to my side. He said, "Men this girl must be protected. We must get her out of the heat. Back to the caves." He picked me up and we mounted his horse and we rode away.  
  
*~*Caves near Karnac*~*  
  
I felt the heat go away and I noticed that it was a dark cave. I felt cool. I said, "Where are we?" Oded said, "We are in our home. It isn't like the palace, but I hope that this is all right." I smiled and said, "This is just fine. Please you don't have to use any titles of royalty with me. I am just Akiko. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" Oded nodded and he said, "One of my friends is a graduate of there." I said, "Well I am a first year there. What is your friend's name?" He said, "His name is Charlie Weasley." I gasped as I thought about all of the Weasleys and how much they hate me. I looked at the stone floor and I felt tears run down my cheeks. I heard, "What is wrong Lady Akiko?" I looked up and I told Oded about what happened to my best friend Ron. He said, "Oh my dear. That is terrible. He saved you so that you could live on." I nodded with tears in my eyes and I whispered, "I am really tired." Oded scooped me up into his arms and he took me to a room and he placed me in the bed and said, "Sweet dreams Lady Akiko." I smiled as sleep took me away from reality.  
  
*~*Sanctuary: Himalayan Mountains: Sadie's POV*~*  
  
I looked at Kira and I said, "How could you loose my sister. She is only eleven. For god sakes." I looked around and I saw that Sierra and Kira were worried. But the others were ignoring me. I cries and I went to the quiet room.  
  
*~*Caves near Karnac: Akiko's POV*~*  
  
I woke up and I saw that I was in a beautiful room. I sat up and I saw Oded sitting in a chair sleeping. I got up and I went to the closet. I saw that there was a shirt and some pants. I took them and I changed into them. Then I sat near Oded and I began to meditate.  
  
*~*30 min Later*~*  
  
I heard a knock at the door and I heard, "Oded are you in?" It was Charlie. I gasped and I began to panic. I shook Oded and I watched as he came to. We heard, "Oded open up I know that you are in there." I whispered, "Oded what are you going to do? He and his family hate me! I-I can't…" I felt his hands on me face and he whispered, "Get in the bed and pretend that you are sleeping." I nodded and I jumped in the bed and I shut my eyes. I heard the door open and I heard, "What a pleasant surprise. How are you Charlie?" He said, "Well I am all right." I heard, "So what brings you over this way?" Charlie said, "Well I heard that you had dragon trouble yesterday. So I came to see if you needed help. By the way who is the girl in the bed?" I wanted to run from this room. I began to get worried. I heard Oded say, "Oh well we took care of the dragon, but this dragon got a hold of the little child. She was knocked out when we got there." I felt Charlie's hands begin their roaming on my body looking for wounds. He said, "Hey this girl looks kind of familiar." I heard Oded say, "Oh really? Do you know what her name is?" Charlie said, "Yes now I know who she is. This is the girl that killed my little brother. Akiko Black." I felt my heart begin to break. I opened my eyes and I got up and I ran. I heard, "Akiko come back!" I just ran away.  
  
  
  
Why is Charlie still holding a grudge? What other relations are there to Akiko??? Have fun and review!  
  
-Akiko 


	19. Battle in the sands...

*~*Akiko's POV: Dessert*~* I ran. I couldn't believe that Charlie was still holding a grudge. I looked around and I saw that I was in the middle of nowhere. I heard the bells of sheep. I turned and I saw a small village. I began to walk towards it and I saw the little children looking up at me. I heard, "Excuse me are you an angel?" I looked down and I saw a boy that looked like he was four. I said, "No but I'll be your angel. My name is Akiko. What is your name?" He took my hand and pulled me down to his level. I looked into his dark brown eyes and he said, "My name is Caleb. You are wearing white and I thought that you were an angel to save our tiny village from hunger." I said, "Well Caleb I can try to save your village. Why don't you show me to your home." He smiled and he led me to his tiny home. I saw a tall woman. She looked younger than me and she was holding a tiny baby. Caleb said, "That is my sister, Vera, and that is my baby brother, Eli." I asked, "Where's your mother Caleb? What is her name?" Vera turned and said, "Our mother is dead. We don't know where our father is somewhere in Europe. Our mother's name was Fiona Black. I think that our Father's name was Sirrus Black." I gasped and I said, "Well I am the Daughter of those two. My name is Akiko Black. I would like to stay with you three and help the village." I felt Caleb's arms around my legs. I looked down and he said, "The angel is staying." I smiled and I said, "Do you three do anything that can't be explained?" Vera said, "Well the other day I moved a cup with my mind." I nodded and I began to use my magic and set the tiny table with food. Caleb gasped and I said, "Go and wash your hands. You too Vera. I will watch Eli." I took the child from her arms and I watched as they went to the little bathroom. I calmed down my baby brother. I watched as both, Vera and Caleb came back and sat down and began to eat. I held Eli as he sucked on a bottle full of warm formula. I stared out the window of the house and I heard, 'Akiko...I will make you mine and I will kill all of your family and friends. You will become my dark Queen...' I shook in terror. I looked back at Vera and Caleb and I saw that they were almost asleep. I said, "Go to bed. I will be here in the morning." They smiled at me and they went to their beds. I looked outside once more and I used my magic to create fields and I planted vegetables and I made it rain. I smiled and I rocked Eli to sleep. *~*Oded's POV: With the other Magi*~* I could feel the evil powers and I began to panic. I looked around and I said, "Men we have to find the Princess." I sent many men west, east, and north. Then I took the rest south. I was in a panic. I knew that she would be in major trouble with the Dark Lord on her trail. I saw a tiny village and some major happy people. They were laughing and jumping up and down. I saw that they were surrounding a single person. I heard, "Oded, what do you think is going on here?" I didn't know. We heard the insane laughter. The people began to stop their celebration. They backed away and revealed my princess. She was holding a tiny child and was hiding two other children. She said, "Vera take Eli. You and the Villagers shall be protected." I watched as she began to use her magic. I watched as a bubble went over the Villagers and one went over us. I gasped as she began to call out to the Dark Lord. *~*Akiko's POV*~* I looked at the few magi and I noticed that they couldn't help me. I had to enclose them so that they wouldn't get in my way. I yelled, "VOLDERMORT I WILL FIGHT YOU!" I watched as he popped in front of me. I thought, 'I will not be afraid anymore. I will not hide from my enemies.' He laughed and said, "Well it is good to see you again my little ball of light. I will take you and turn you against your family." I said, "I highly doubt that!" I began to fight. I screamed, "Stupefy." *~*Sanctuary: Sadie's POV*~* I felt the magic of my sister being used. I looked at Christian and he nodded and he went to the window and began to chant. I used my powers over evil and I began to tame it. I spoke through my mind, 'Voldermort, you shall not hurt my sister!' I said, "Sisters We need to leave this instant!" I then apparated away. *~*Hogwarts: Harry's POV*~* I could feel Voldermort's murderous feeling. I looked at Hermione and she was just listening to Professor Snape. I felt pain in my forehead and I began to hold my head and gasp in pain. Hermione looked at me, as did the professor. He said, "Malfoy take over the class. Potter, granger, come with me." Hermione helped me up. We left the dungeons. *~*Main floor*~* I felt like the pain was splitting my head apart. I also felt the tears falling from my eyes. I barely heard, "Harry are you all right?" I gasped, "I can't go on! He is battling someone." I slumped to the floor and I heard, "Hermione you stay here and I will go and get Dumbledore." *~*Egypt: Akiko's Pov*~* I stood in front of Voldermort, and he slumped to the sand. I could see that he was fighting the spell I screamed, "Moltiplichisi Infinito (Multiply Infinite)." I felt my energy begin to split and increase. I heard gasps. *~*Caleb's Pov*~* I watched the angel and that she began to split and make others. I was in awe as all of the other angels. I watched as the tall ugly man got up and I began to get worried. The man yelled and said, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?" I looked up at Vera and I asked, "Is the angel going to be all right?" Vera looked down at me and she said, "I hope so." *~*Oded's POV*~* I watched as my lady was using an illusion technique. I looked at my men and I asked, "Maki, can we break through the barrier?" He said, "No we cannot. Lady Akiko is on her own." I heard, "Petrificus Totalus." I turned around and I saw many women, a boy, and Charlie. *~*Hogwarts: Dumbledore's POV*~* I heard, "Pixie Stix!" I looked up and I saw Professor Snape. I said, "What is wrong Severus?" He said, "Albus, it is Harry. His scar is burning." I stood and I walked out silently with Severus. *~*Where Hermione is: Hermione's POV*~* I looked at the pained expression on Harry's face. I said, "Please Harry hold on. If not for me then for Ron, Sirrus, Ginny, and Akiko." He gasped, "A-A-ki-ko...He is fighting her..." "WHAT," I heard. I looked up to see Professors Snape and Dumbledore. Snape demanded, "Where is Akiko?! Where is she?" I yelled, "Professor Please. He is in serious pain!" I began to pick up Harry. I heard, "Hermione...please find Aki...Tell Sirrus..." I felt him go slack in my arms and I looked at Professor Dumbledore and he just hurried to my side. He took Harry from my arms and he hurried away. *~*Hospital Wing: Albus' Pov*~* I lied Harry on the bed and I said, "Poppy Come out here and bring the dream viewer. Hurry!" I looked at Harry and I took off his glasses. I began to worry because he was pale and began to breathe heavily. I heard, "What is wrong with him Albus?" I said, "It is his scar. Apparently Voldermort is fighting his cousin. But he passed out before he could tell us where she is. Put the viewer over his scar." I watched as put it over his scar and we saw Akiko, two bubbles, the Sisterhood, Charlie Weasley, and the Dark Lord. I knew where they were. I said, "Poppy watch him. I must away." I walked out of the room. Hey there this is the long awaited chapter.I am truly sorry that it took so long to bring to ya. I have been writing up a storm! I love all of ya that read my story! -Akiko 


End file.
